disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Petite Panda Power Up!
'Petite Panda Power Up! '''is the 48th episode of Season 12. Summary Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia and the whole Octonauts team go expedition to the Fantasy Forest to study petite pandas and making a count because they are endangered, but they're not alone when Doctor Undergear steals petite pandas and convert them into live robotic stuffed animals and with our heroes left without power to operate the vehicles, they are inspired by the petite panda to find alternative energy. Plot The episode begins with the Gup-TD flying high in the sky. Inside the HQ, Kwazii was tapping on the keyboard just as Captain Jake appeared with a handmade stuffed toy that looked like a panda and sets it down on the board. Then at the cockpit, Sofia called to her friends if they were ready yet. Kwazii responds that they are and tells Callie to bring Sofia in. Sheriff Callie then pushes a blindfolded Sofia into HQ and stops her in front of the screen. She asks where they were going as Kwazii and Captain Jake gave her some hints: this magical creature is like the giant panda only with a petite body, it's black and white, a secret member of the bear family, and Sofia has been taking one around since well... she made a stuffed toy like it. Gasping in surprise, Sofia takes off the blindfold and hugs her handmade petite panda stuffed toy as she guessed that she and the gang were gonna see petite pandas! She had been wanting to see a real live one ever since she learned how to make her first stuffed toy! Captain Jake asks what the plush toy's name is and Sofia tells him and Kwazii that the toy's name is Plushie, and she slept with her after making her. However, while preparing to land, Miles accidentally opens the Gup-TD's doors, causing Plushie to unknowingly fall out of the Gup-TD and onto Doctor Undergear's plane. Undergear, who is plotting to create a line of stuffed toys out of roboticized magical animals, gets the idea to start with petite pandas after seeing Plushie. The Gup-TD lands in a clearing in a bamboo forest. The pirates take off on their Festive Fireflyers but are stopped short by Greg, who tells them to wait for Sofia, who is frantically searching for Plushie. Sofia finally agrees to go with Kwazii and Captain Jake after Connor promises to her that he, Amaya, Greg, and Sheriff Callie will find Plushie. Later, Doctor Undergear finds the Gup-TD while riding on his Crab Bots. Although he never planned on seeing the Disney Junior Club in the bamboo forest realm, he nevertheless chooses to cause some trouble for them. He begins by ordering one of his Crab Bots to drain the Gup-TD’s power. He then enters the Gup-TD, where he finds Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Sheriff Callie searching for Plushie. Doctor Undergear smugly asks Amaya, "Are you looking for your lost power?" Amaya responds, "No. Our power works just fine." But when she presses some buttons, the Gup-TD's lights flicker off. Before leaving, Doctor Undergear reveals to them his plan to capture petite pandas. After traveling across a cleared path, the pirates and Sofia stop and peer through stalks of bamboo, where they find a petite panda mother and her cub. Kwazii names the cub Plushie from the fact that it reminds Sofia of her stuffed petite panda. Sofia is then inspired to make a Petite Panda Magical Creature Power Suit. After finishing the disc, she gives it to Kwazii, who activates Petite Panda. Kwazii feels hungry and sits down to eat bamboo. Captain Jake then explains to Sofia that petite pandas eat a lot of bamboo and, unlike most animals, are able to digest bamboo. To find out how, he uses his iDisney to scan the insides of Plushie's mom and is surprised to find out that, like pandas, petite pandas have short digestive tracts, which stands in contrast to those of most herbivores. However, out of nowhere a Crab Bot takes his iDisney and hands it to Doctor Undergear, who orders his Crab Bots to drain the Festive Fireflyers of their power. Doctor Undergear then reveals to them his plan to capture petite pandas, and after his Crab Bots capture Plushie's mom and, by mistake, Kwazii, he tosses Captain Jake's iDisney back. Afterwards, Doctor Undergear leaves them behind and captures more petite pandas before taking off in his plane, where he cages Kwazii and the petite pandas. From seeing Plushie attempting to stuff a bamboo stalk into his Festive Fireflyer's charge port, Captain Jake gets the idea of using bamboo as fuel. Sofia turns on Captain Jake’s iDisney and zooms in on the intestinal scan, where they find microbes that can digest bamboo. With this discovery, Sofia and Captain Jake get to work on powering up Captain Jake's Festive Fireflyer. Using bamboo stalks, Plushie's digestive juices, and a generator, the two successfully restart Captain Jake's Festive Fireflyer and head back to the Gup-TD with Plushie. Later, using a larger generator that uses bamboo as fuel, the Disney Junior Club’s Gup-TD approaches Doctor Undergear’s plane. Captain Jake, with Petite Panda Power, leaps into Doctor Undergear’s plane and tosses Kwazii a new Petite Panda Power Disc. After reactivating, Kwazii breaks open the cage, and he and his matey fight off Doctor Undergear’s Crab Bots. Sofia then uses a robot arm to bring the petite pandas into the Gup-TD, and the pirates even find Plushie the petite panda toy before returning to the Gup-TD with her. At the end, the Disney Junior Club reunite Plushie the petite panda with her mother, and having rescued several petite pandas, made much progress on their census, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Panda Power Up! from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Complete Season 12 episodes Category:Season 12 episodes based on cartoons